Smart devices provide various applications and functions for users. These applications and functions help users to achieve more convenient and rapid life styles, such that users can become more efficient with smart devices. Although smart devices provide for great enhancements in personal efficiency, such devices can store personal and private data. Consequently, there is a security issue if such devices are lost or stolen.